Secrets and Sorrows
by JoJo8
Summary: Cammie is finally back at Gallagher Academy after three months. But something in her has changed, what scars could've been made during her trip? And who are the new people with her?
1. Chapter 1

**No Flames please!  
>thanks :)<strong>

I checked my watch; I only had twenty minutes left to meet everyone back at the waiting lobby. There was only two days left for us to get to Gallagher academy.

When I looked up, I noticed the man with a red cap and blue jacket, who has been following me for thirty minutes now.

I speed up my paced, then quickly turned to the alleyway. I hid behind the rubbish dumpster and waited for him. Sure enough, he followed me three minutes later. I waited for him to get pass me, then I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Who are you and what do you want? Are you working for the COC?" I asked him quickly.

"Are you Cameron Morgan?" He asked back, I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him.

"And if I was?"

"The COC wanted me to tell you that, Matthew Morgan is alive." I twisted his arm more, he yelled in pain.

"Don't lie to me." I said each word with a venomous voice.

"It's the truth, when the COC found out his location; they tried to capture him during a mission. But then it turned into a fight, and he ended up in a coma. He's in one of the COC's headquarters, I don't know which one."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"The COC sent me to give you this message."

"Why?"

"I don't know why, they never told me." I held him for a few more minutes while I was thinking, when I finally let him go. I ran to the airport, deciding not to think about what the man said. But I couldn't help but feel a bit of hope, that my father may still be alive. I sighed, after three months of being away from home; I'm finally going back to the safe walls of Gallagher Academy.

~*~Gallagher Academy (One day later)~*~

Rachel sighed, as she looked out the window waiting for the arrival of her daughter.

"Rachel, stop sighing." Abby said, annoyed by how many times Rachel has been sighing for the past few days.

"Abby, I can't help but worry about her. We have been searching for her for three months, yet we still can't find her. What if the reason why we can't find her, is because the COC has already got to her?" she said turning to look back at her sister, then she started pacing around the room.

"Rachel, you can't start thinking that way. When she doesn't want to be found, it's almost impossible to find her. Even the most paranoid man I've ever met couldn't detect a trace of her presence. She said in her letter that she will be back, all we can do is believe that she will come back." Joe reasoned, he stood up from the couch, using his crutches for support. Abby went over to him to help him up.

Outside Rachel saw two limos drive into Gallagher Academy, feeling hope. She ran so quickly Abby and Joe didn't have time to guess what was going on, as they followed after her.

Rachel waited outside the doors, as the two limos pulled to a stop. Worry washed over her again, seeing only Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Grant and Jonas, climb out of the limos.

"Hi Ms Morgan." They all greeted her happily.

"Is Cammie with you?" Rachel knew it was long shot, but she had to ask. Their expressions immediately changed.

"No, she isn't. We still haven't been able to find her." Liz admitted sadly. "We're sorry Ms Morgan."

"It's not any of your faults. You don't have to apologise for something you're not responsible for. Why won't you guys get your things unpacked in your rooms." She suggested, they all nodded in response.

"You guys won't need to say your goodbyes, Gallagher Academy and the Blackthorne Institute has decided to start a new traditions. They will be staying with us this year; your rooms have already been prepared. The rest of your classmates are expected to arrive here tomorrow." Abby interrupted them, just as they were about to say their goodbyes.

"So the boys will be staying us again for another semester." Macey asked.

"They will be staying with us for a whole year, not just a semester."

"What about our graduations and finals?" Jonas asked.

"You will be taking your finals with the girls, and your graduation ceremony will be joined with ours as well. Everything will be explained during the welcoming dinner." Rachel said. "Since the boys will be staying with us, and there are some new transfers. There weren't enough rooms so we changed your rooms and made them big enough for six people."

"How many new students are transferring?"

"There's two transferring to Gallagher, and three transferring to Blackthorne."

"Blackthorne got some transfers too?" Grant asked.

"Yes, we changed both of your rooms."

"Wait, did you mean transferring, as in transferring to our grade? How are they going to catch up? We're in our final year." Liz asked.

"They are transferring from Wesley Academy; it's a school just like ours." Abby explained.

"Where is it?" Macey asked.

"That would be classified Ms McHenry." Joe said waiting for them at the top of the stairs. They all looked up quickly.

"Mr Solomon, you're awake!" They all shouted, happy to see their teacher.

"Zach I'm proud of what you did for Cammie, in the tombs." Mr Solomon said noticing Zach behind the girls.

"Thank you, Mr Solomon."

They got settled into their rooms, at night Abby decided to cook for everyone, because Chef Michael was coming back tomorrow.

~*~Time Skip~*~

The empty corridors from the night before were now filled with chatting and squealing girls. It was only the first day back, yet rumours were already flying through the hallways and corridors.

Most of the rumours were about Cammie, some said that she ran away from school because she was too scared of the COC. Others say it was because she found out something about the COC, and decided to go on a suicide mission to take it down.

Soon it was time to get ready for the welcoming dinner, the boys left to join their classmates, while the girls left to go back to their rooms.

Outside their suite, they could hear more rumours about Cammie and her secret trip.

"I saw Cammie in Paris." They heard Tina Walters say to Anna Fetterman. They quickly rushed out, at hearing about a sighting of their lost best friend.

"When did you see Cammie?" Bex asked Tina, startling her.

"A few days ago."

"Was she with anyone?" Macey asked.

"She was with this guy, I heard her call Riley."

"Did she look okay?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You said you saw her." Bex asked angrily, thinking it was all just a bluff or a joke.

"She looked okay, but for some reason it felt like, she wasn't. I didn't get to talk to her, she ran off somewhere before I could reach her." Tina admitted. Their expressions sadden by the lack of information.

~*~Really Small Time Skip~*~

"Welcome back ladies to another year at Gallagher Academy. I'm sure some of you have heard of the new changes that are going to happen. Welcome the senior class from Blackthorne Academy." Everyone turned to where the boys were sitting, and clapped.

"Both Gallagher Academy and the Blackthorne Institute, have decided that a better way to prepare our seniors for their future careers. Is to get used to some of the different people they might have to work closely with. So we have decided to start a new tradition, every year the senior class from the Blackthorne Institute will be staying with us and taking classes along with our own senior class."

Then suddenly they could hear the sound of a helicopter coming closer and landing down at Gallagher Academy. Everyone immediately put their guard up and studied the room for weapons and exits. The teachers were now standing up, as they heard footsteps come closer.

The double doors were both pushed open and everyone simultaneously threw their weapons (which were basically their butter knifes) at the doors.

The people dodged them easily and caught them all with their hands. Everyone stared in amazement, and looked to see who they were. In the middle was a girl who looked like she caught the most knifes. In front of her three guys and two girls stood in front of her protectively.

Ms Buckingham turned on the hallway lights; everyone gasped realizing who one of the girls was. Standing in the middle of the group was the rumoured lost Cameron Morgan.

"Is that the new way to welcome someone back?" She asked jokingly. She and the rest of the group, then threw the knifes back, each landing, just inches from the persons' plate. Everyone stared in amazement, even Mr Solomon. "Or is this just because I was late to dinner?"

"Welcome back Ms Morgan, and welcome to Gallagher Academy to the rest of you. Please kindly take your seats." They did as they were told, Cammie sat beside Bex, as the other two girls sat beside her. While the boys decided to sit beside Zach, Grant and Jonas.

During dinner the boys ate silently, while the girls kept trying to get Cammie to tell them about her trip. But all she would talk about was the sightings she saw, she didn't give them any clue about what she did or what she found out.

"So what are your names?" Macey asked the girls beside Cammie.

"I'm Chloe Jackson, nice to meet you." said the girl with long straight blonde hair that was held back by a head band, and green eyes.

"I'm Lauren Nishita." She had medium long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail and had dark brown eyes.

"I'm Macey, this is Bex and this is Liz." She gestured to Bex and Liz.

"So how did you guys meet Cammie?" Bex asked hoping to get some information, about what Cammie was doing.

"We were given permission to spend a day out on the town, and we just saw her. Sitting by herself at a café, we had a strange feeling about her. So we just went up and talked to her. At the time she of course didn't trust us, and told us her name was Micheal." They waited hoping they would give them more information, but they didn't.

All throughout the night, they kept trying to get some more information from the girls but it didn't work. When they thought Cammie, Chloe and Lauen were asleep, they snuck out to meet the boys in the library.

"What did you guys find out from the new transfers?" Jonas asked.

"Not much, all we know is that the blond haired girl's name is Chloe Jackson. And the black haired one is named is named Lauren Nishita. They met Cammie at a café, but didn't say where."

"The same thing happened with us, the brown haired brunette's name is Riley Archibald, the black haired one's name is Blake Ward and the blonde's name is Toni Harrison. They also told us that they met Cammie at a Café,"

"I don't like the looks of any of them." Zach said.

"You're just saying that because you think that, that guy Riley is with Cammie." Grant smirked.

"Shut up Grant." Zach said hitting Grant at the back of his head.

"Wait, all of those names sound familiar." Liz said as she opened her laptop and hacked into the CIA database. They all crowded around her, she opened all of the profiles of the new students.

"All five of them disappeared almost two years ago; they went completely off the grid. They were all believed to become one of the best spies ever, kind of like how everyone thinks of Cammie."

"Wait, did they all disappear at the same time?"

"No, they disappeared at completely random times, compared to each other. They also all went to different spy academies, only that Riley guy went to Wesley Academy. The rest of them were all scattered around the world."

"So how do they all connect?" Bex asked.

"I don't know, I think that's something we'll have to find out for ourselves." Liz answered.

"Are there any others like them?" Zach asked, hoping to come across and connection.

"Wait." Liz started typing up some codes and up came six different profiles. "There are only six others like them. Damien Cross, he disappeared at the same time as Riley, also attended Wesley Academy. Other than Damien Cross, there have been only five others, like them. Three girls, Sarah Johanson, Samantha Woods and Serena Castle. And two guys, Matthew Wilson and Jesse Mc James."

"Any connections there?" Bex asked.

"No, I can't find a single relevant connection between any of them. The only connection is that at least one of their relatives, each died during a mission. But all of that is common in spy families."

"What about the missions those relatives were on?" Zach asked.

"Nope, each of them was on the same side. And their missions were all for different departments, none of them relating to the other." They all sighed.

"Usually when people want to know something about someone they just met, they would just ask. Last time I checked it was considered rude, to go behind someone's back." A calm voice said from the doorway, they immediately turned around and saw Riley.

"What are you doing here?" Zach asked, annoyed.

"I could ask you the same thing, or better yet. Why won't I just ask you, what right do you have to go snooping around people's past?" His voice grew angrier as he spoke. They all just stood there frozen, neither of them having an answer nor retort.

"Riley calm down." Lauren said behind him, Chloe standing silently beside her.

"They had no right, Lauren. I am just going to teach them a lesson, they won't dare forget." He replied, not bothering to turn and face her.

"Riley, you know she would've never wanted to see you like this."

"Don't you dare pull that card on me, Chloe."

"You aren't exactly giving us and whole handful of choices here, Riley." Chloe retorted.

"Riley, do you really think this is the side of you, that she wants to see?" Lauren tried again.

"No, of course not. She is too kind hearted to see me angry." He sighed, and tried to calm himself down. Chloe went up to him, and took him for a walk to help calm him down. The rest of them sighed, feeling relief from what they thought was about to happen.

"Thank you." Liz said as Lauren was about to walk away.

"I wouldn't be thanking me if I were you; I only did that because I didn't want to see him in any knid of trouble. But I am warning you, if we ever catch you again, none of us will hesitate to act upon our emotions. You might think that what you are doing is harmless, but thousands of people can die from what you are doing." And with that she just left, without saying another word.

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter**

**Please review!**

**No Flames Please!**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**JoJo8**


	2. Chapter 2

**No flames please! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**: )**

The next day, they were all eating breakfast when Abby and Mr Solomon burst in the dining room.

"Seniors, Covert Ops pop quiz! All of you get ready to leave in fifteen minutes, meet us downstairs." Abby shouted, making sure everyone heard her.

All the seniors immediately finished their breakfast and got to their rooms to get ready. All except Cammie and the rest of the new students, this surprised everyone including all the staff.

When they got to their rooms, everyone was ready to go and was heading downstairs to meet Abby and Mr Solomon.

"Cammie, I suggest you guys get ready quickly, we only have eight minutes left until we leave." Bex warned Cammie, Chloe and Lauren.

"Bex don't worry about us, we'll meet you downstairs okay." She said as they walked into their room. Macey, Liz and Bex quickly ran downstairs and met up with the boys.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Macey asked.

"Of course we are, but I don't know if those new guys will make it. They were just coming up when we were heading down." Grant answered confidently.

"Same with the new girls and Cammie, I hope they don't become late. If they are, they could end up failing." Liz said.

Five minutes later, they saw Cammie and the new students walked into the room, like they were in no hurry. The new guys walked to up Cammie and the girls, Cammie and Riley exchanged a look before they started talking to each other like everything was normal.

The gang observed them, by taking turns to glance at them.

"Cam, your friends have been glancing at us repeatedly for some time now." Riley told Cam, their casual expressions still in place.

"I know, I'll talk to them later. For now we got other things to deal with." She replied.

"Cam you can't distance yourself from them for too long, they'll get suspicious and will start to act."

"We can't have them get themselves involved, their actions from last night proves that they will only act foolishly." Lauren said fast and cautiously.

"Lauren is right, Cam."

"For now leave them to me, I'll try to delay their suspicions." They all blinked to show their agreement.

Mr Solomon and Abby then walked into the front lobby, opening the double doors simultaneously.

"All seniors follow us." Abby shouted before they headed outside where there were two large helicopters.

"You have all been allocated into teams of six; there will be two highly populated destinations that your team may be chosen to go to. Each team will be dropped off at different areas and will be given an apartment address, when you arrive, you will notice a mission file and all the necessary equipment needed. From there you will follow the mission instructions that have been written on the folder, you will be given five days to complete your mission. When you decide to start your mission will be up to you and your team." Mr Solomon explained as we were handed out a small piece of paper with a number and either the letter 'A' or 'B' on it.

Cammie and the new students all ended up on the same team, as well as the gang.

Tina Walters put up her hand as they continued to hand out the papers.

"Yes, Miss Walters?"

"What are our instructions, if in case any of us finish our mission early?"

"How you use your extra time will be of your choice, Miss Walters." Mr Solomon replied, a few murmurs and giggles were heard upon hearing his answer.

"Okay, once you have found your teams, start boarding on the helicopter. The helicopter on the left is 'A' and the one on the right is 'B'."

*~*** Thirty minutes later (Helicopter B) ***~*

"Wow, we're in New York!" Anna Fetterman gasped in surprise. Everyone looked outside the window, pressing their faces against the windows.

Each group got dropped off at different places, some dropped off in Brooklyn, while others got dropped off in Manhattan. Cammie's group and the gang were the last to be dropped off in Manhattan.

"If it acts in its spiritual nature, a fox can never be caught." Riley said softly, he quickly glanced at the others and they all made a slight nod to show they understand.

***~*Twenty minutes later (Cammie's group apartment)*~***

"Cammie what's our mission?" Blake asked as Cammie was checking over the box that was left for them. It had clothes, communicators, money, IDs, cell phones, all the necessities they needed for the mission.

"We have to find out about this man, he stops by this café called La Chai, every morning and lunch hour." She showed them a picture of young man with light skin, dark hair and eyes. In the picture the man was wearing a business suit.

"No other information about him?" Lauren asked.

"That's what we'll need to discover ourselves. We need to find out his name, age, occupation, allergies, the lot. Basically our mission is to build a profile of this man, but we are not allowed to make any personal contact with the target." Cammie explained.

"Okay if everyone understands, then let's get this done." Once Riley finished, everyone started getting ready. Cammie, Toni and Chloe were the first to leave the apartment, then Lauren & Blake. Riley was the last one to leave, making sure everything wasn't out of place.

***~*Cammie, Toni & Chloe (La Chai)*~***

Cammie, Toni & Chloe were eating at the café, sitting just a few tables away from the target.

'We found the café you told us about, and you were right, the food here is great!:D' Chloe texted to the others. They started talking to each other like normal teenagers, soon the target left the café. But neither of them made any move to leave.

***~*Lauren & Blake*~***

Lauren and Blake were walking hand in hand around Central park, when they spotted the target. They started following him from a long distance while still maintaining an animate conversation.

Lauren then got a text saying 'Chloe and Toni went shopping, she wanted me to ask you if you guys want to meet up. I'm going to check out the tourist spots, so I'll see you guys later at the theatre.'

She showed Blake the text and agreed to meet up with them later.

***~*Riley*~***

Meanwhile Riley had been following the target around from a far distance, making sure that the target is safe and secure.

He would occasionally pretend to talk on the phone, text, shop, eat and sometimes he would change his clothes. He was acting like a chameleon blending into the crowd.

***~*Cammie*~***

Cammie was on top of the Empire State building, using the binoculars to keep an eye out from above. She wore special glasses that helped her zoom in more and look through any building blocking her sights.

***~*Three Hours later (Cammie's group apartment)*~***

Everyone had returned and was now focusing on their own things. Cammie was inside the girls' rooms, writing up the report in code. Chloe was applying nail polish, Lauren was reading, Toni and Blake were playing video games while Riley was playing the guitar.

"I'm going out to buy some things, do you guys want anything?" Cammie asked as she came out of the room.

"I'll come with you." Riley said as he put his guitar on the side.

"Can you buy some ice-cream and chocolate?" Toni asked.

"Got it, anything else?"

"Hey Cammie, in this book people had invented this new species called tracker jackers. Their sting can make your skin swell to the size of a plum. It's really interesting, you should read it." Lauren had commented showing Cammie the book she had just read.

"That's cool, maybe I'll read it later. We'll come back in an hour." Cammie called to them from the doorway.

***~*Riley & Cammie*~***

After they had gotten the groceries, they were just walking around until they found their own target. It was a teenage boy in a red hat, a long selves green t-shirt and black jeans.

They continued talking to each other as they continued walking towards him; he quickly slipped something into Cammie's hand as they passed each other.

Once they were a far distance from their target, Cammie passed the object to Riley along with the plastic bags. He then just threw it into a torch flame from a restaurant, without even looking at it.

***~*Back at the apartment (10 minutes later)*~***

"We're back." Riley called as they opened the door.

"Hey, welcome back. Did you guys buy the chocolate and ice-cream?" Blake asked while he was versing Toni in call of duty.

"Yeah, we brought it." Cammie replied.

"What are we having for dinner?" Chloe asked, while typing up something on her laptop.

"Spaghetti." She replied simply as Lauren stood up volunteering to help out.

While they were eating Cammie and Riley softly nudged them, and they slightly nodded in response.

***~*000 Hours*~***

A dark silhouette was creeping through the window of the apartment, but before he even managed to even land a foot inside; Toni shot him in the neck with a sleeping dart. Chloe immediately caught him before he fell to the ground.

They then put him in a chair and tied his wrists and ankles to the legs of the chair. While Lauren got some equipment, Blake searched him and destroyed anything suspicious.

As the man was about to wake up, they quickly put on their night vision goggles and voice changing equipment, then they turned off the lights and injected him with a truth serum.

It didn't take them long to get everything that they needed out of him. The man was simply a test set up for them; after they were done with him, they let him go.

***~*Five Days Later*~***

For the rest of their time in New York they had spent their time secretly meeting with some of their contacts, with some of the teachers on their trail. It was no surprise to the group that the teachers and some spy agencies would become suspicious of their activities, after Cammie had disappeared off the grid and just appeared again with a few others.

After they got back to Gallagher Academy, they were all called in to the Headmistress' Office.

***~*Principal's Office*~***

"Many authorities that have gained knowledge on COC, have placed trackers on you all, especially you Ms Morgan." Rachel stared down hard at her daughter, but Cammie just continued to stare back calmly.

"All of you had disappeared off the grid without notice. All of you have connections to the Circle of Cavan. But you, Ms Morgan, are the only one in this group that has had any direct contact with the Circle of Cavan, which we know of at the very least. Now, I would like to know exactly have you done, to get yourselves in this position."

They all looked to each other before Lauren spoke up.

"A few days before our arrival here, Cammie was being followed by a COC agent." Rachel felt shocked and looked to her daughter in worry. "Fortunately nothing happened, he was only sent to relay a message to Cammie."

"What was the message?" Rachel asked Cammie, as all of them looked to her.

"That Mathew Morgan was still alive."

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading! :D**

**SORRY for updating really really late and for cutting this chapter short!**

**There has been a lot of changes in my life so I haven't actually have had the time to sit on a computer and write. **

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed and followed this story even though** **I haven't updated in a while.**

**I do hope that I will be able to update again soon.**

**But for now, Ciao and please review. :P**

**Jojo8 **


End file.
